Suspended cables between two vertical supports spaced apart have been commonly used to transport objects and persons from one place to another. Commonly known as a zip line, the system is extensively used in rough terrain and hilly areas where the road transport is difficult and time consuming. Having a person ride down these zip line systems has emerged as a popular and adventurous recreation sport. The zip line could be easily deployed in a backyard, parks or hilly terrains etc. Typically, the recreational suspension cable transport includes a cable suspended between two vertical supports, such that one end of the cable is at a higher position with respect to the other and a trolley could slide downhill under gravity towards the lower end of the cable. Further, an elevated platform is usually provided to climb up and grab the trolley resting at the higher position of cable. The trolley is usually a frame having pulleys engaged with cable and body for housing a rider. Beside the trolley, suspended seats and frame with pulleys engaged with cable and handle that could be grabbed by the rider are also commonly used. The suspension cable system could be easily installed in the backyard or a park between trees or pillars. The sport is more adventurous when installed across river bodies or canyons. Further, the zip line is provided with a suitable braking mechanism that slows down the person approaching the end of the zip line and safely lands the person on the ground.
There are numerous patented and produced recreational zip line designs on the market. However, the recreational zip lines of the prior art are based on a common design, i.e. a suspended cable and trolley that slides downhill on the cable under gravity. Such a design of trolley moving downhill towards the end of a zip line has a disadvantage that on completion of each ride, the trolley system must be pulled back up to the upper starting point, or detached and carried back up to the starting point then reattached to the cable. Riders in line at the top must wait for the trolley to be reset to the top so they can ride. In addition, since the trolley slides along the stationary cable, there is significant danger that while sliding, the fingers, hair, or clothing of the rider can become tangled in the trolley wheels or the stationary cable, causing injury to the rider. In addition, it is common for a lighter rider to come to a stop on the wire before reaching the lower station. Ride operators have to ride backwards up the wire, hand over hand, to grab the rider's trolley and pull him or her into the lower station-a scary situation that further slows down the ride.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved zip line apparatus that is safe in use and allows multiple users to enjoy the sport without waiting for the trolley to return.